The Journal
by SpaceSquidLance
Summary: Pidge finds a worn leather journal in Hunks room. (Note: This is really mainly all of my headcanons about Hunk. or should I say... HUNKcannons?)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is filled with all of my headcannons,or should I say, HUNKcannons? *crickets* I havent focused on Hunk in my other stories, if you don't count Dr. Lance, but that was pretty Pidge centric first chapter anyway. So enjoy!

Lance and Pidge were lying on the ground in a hallway somewhere in the castle. They did weekly temporary older brother meetings, and since every room was messy or was occupied, they decided to talk in the hallway. Sometimes it was about serious stuff, but this week was basically just nonsense. Pidge glanced at Lance, breaking the silence with a thought that had just come to her mind.

"What is up with Hunk and that headband dude?"

Lance looked over at her. "I actually don't know that dude. I tried asking once, when we first met, but he changed the subject."

"I really want to know.. Should I ask?"

Lance nodded. "Sure. Tell me what he says later. I'm going to go annoy Keith."

"Ohhhhhh"

He flushed bright red and stod up quickly. He walked towards the training deck, flipping her off while he went Pidge walked the oppisite direction to Hunk's room.

She knocked, and the door opened. But Hunk wasn't in there. She was about to turn around and look elsewhere for him, but something caught her eye on Hunks bed. A worn leather book. She peered out into the hallway quickly to make sure no one was around. She snatched the book and examined it. It appeared to be handmade, but well made.

She sat down on the bed, still holding the book. Pidge turned the cover, revealing the first page. In crudly drawn letters read, "Akeakamai Hakai" then, below it in much better penminship, "Or just Hunk."

Pidge was taken back. Hunk's name wasn't Hunk? Well, her name wasn't really Pidge. She flipped to the next page. It was in another language? What was it... not spanish.. Well, some forin laguage, Shed have to look it up later. But Eglish wasn't Hunk's first language? She flipped threw until she was all english, which was a good 40 pages later.

"Tina said I should write in English now, to help me with it. I think I'm getting the hang of it. Spanish was so much easier then learning English. At least then Tama could help me. Well, if I want to vist the stars one day, I better practice more! Tama says that the best space school is in America, and they speak English. "

Okay, scratch that, English was Hunk's third language.

Pidge sighed. "What am i even doing? this is a total inavasion of Hunk's privacy..." She looked back at the book, intranced by it once again. "Maybe just couple more pages. I'll just skip to the part where he goes to the garrison.."

She flipped threw the book until she found a page colored with blue stars.

"First day at the Garrison. Not so great. I met the commander or something, and he refussed to call me Akeakamai. I told him my friends back home used to call me Hunk, but I sould've argued with him to use my proper name, but then again, America is pretty new to me. When he introduced me to my roomate, he introduced me as Hunk. Guess I'm stuck with it now. My roomate, Lance, is pretty nice. We spoke in spanish for a little while, he was really impressed that I knew it. Apparently, he is orginally from Cuba. I guess this is new for both of us. I meet our other partner tommorow. I'm excited to meet them, but I really miss Tina and Tama. I'll see them in a couple months though, I guess."

She flipped to the next page.

"Met the other guy today! His name is Pidge Gunderson. He's pretty nice, but very distant. I thought he was pretty cute, which made me question a LOT of things. Besides that, I think he's hidging something. I might do some snooping around... Maybe next week, I'm not sure."

Pidge raised an eyebrow at the entry, but flipped threw a couple pages until she found where Hunk went threw her stuff.

"JOURNAL, HOLY HELL. I was right! He was hiding something! Or should I say SHE was hiding something! Thats right! Pidge is a girl! Named Katie Holt! I may of read his her diary today while he she was getting lunch. Honestly, I could expose her, but what good would that do? Her secret is safe with me until then. But that clears up a LOT of confusing feelings anyway. I would still be into her if she was a guy, but that just kind of explains it? I don't know. I'm really lost for words. My head is still scrambled. But I'll be able to see my family soon. Expecially Manaina. He's turning eight tommorow, so I'll have to give him his present once I get home next week. I cant wait!"

She turned the page. It was an entry five days later. It explained how they got there, and they met Allura and stuff. Then it got to his feelings and opnions on the matter.

"They probably think I'm dead. Tina, Tama, Manaina. I want to go home. I know Lance does too, I can read it on his face. Pidge, I don't know what she wants. She seems, satisfied? I remember she wrote about her missing brother and dad n her journal, but does she think theyre out here? Well, if she gets her family back, that would make me happy. I miss seeing her smile. It happens so rarely, like an ecplise. I enjoy thinking about her. It's not love, I know that. A crush maybe. But thinking about her is better than thinking about how I may never see my family again."

Pidge was bright red. Did he..? Well screw the headband, now she had another thing to find out about. She flipped to the next page.

"Coran asked me about my headband today. I didn't give him the real reason why, he'd think I'm loony. How d you tell someone that the only thing keeping you togther is a piece of orange cloth? I still remember when I got it. Tami said that one day, I could fight evil like the ninja turtles. Then she made me the headband, as a reminder that I can accomplish great things. Man, I miss her. Lance talked about is mom the other day too, I understand his pain."

So that exlains the headband, but not about unspoken feeling. Still gotta dig. The more she read, the more she realized how many secrets Hunk had.

"So they realize I'm an enjineer? I mean, of course, Pidge is a genius with incredible mechanical skills, but come on! I'm not just a chef, I'm an ENGINEER! It's just frusterating. Makes me want to just yell at them. Well, not Pidge. She does ask me for help on a lot of stuff, which is good. But come on! Well, actually, only Pidge and Lance know I'm an engineer. So, I'm just pissed at Lance? Maybe I should bring it up to Coran. I wan't to learn about space tech too."

Well that made her feel like a sack of crap. Pidge made a mental note to make a list of all of the things she's learned. The next page was after they had renuited from being seperated in the wormhole.

"I thought everyone was dead. I was so scared, journal. I didn't know what to do. Then I saw Lance, and luckily he was alright. Then we saw the mermaids, and they got me into some sort of trance. Lance saved me in the end. Then we saw the castle, and I have never been so happy to see an alien warship. Everyone was okay too. I gave Pidge a suffocating hug. I think she was really confused why. But, you know, you just cant say "Hey bud! I thought you died a horrible death being ripped apart the space time contrinum, Also, I think I might love, why dont we go get some food!" no. You don't just say that. You apologize and say you were worried about them, then run away. At least everyone is safe."

She flipped threw until she saw an extremly recent one. She glanced at the title, that said "KURON" She was about to read more, but she heard someone about to open the door. She dropped the book and dashed under the bed, leaving it lying on the otherwise spotless floor.

Hunk opened the door, and instantly noticed something was off. His precious journal, lying on the floor. He picked it up, and sat down on his bed. Pidge, panicking under the bed, tried not to make a sound. Hunk grabbed a pen and opened to a new page.

He got himself comfortable on the bed, then began to write with fueveor. After about five minuetes, he closed the book and stood up. "And now my friend, you shall go back under the bed. Hunk knelt beside the bed and looked underneath it. Pidge waved nervously at him. Hunk screamed and jolted back.

"Pidge!"

Pidge got up from uder the bed.

"Hey Hunk.."

Hunk looked at her in bewilderment, beet red. "What are you doing in here?"

She hung her head down in shame. "I was looking for you, then stumbled apon your journal. I read most of it. I'm sorry."

Hunk burried his face in his hands. "Oh dear lord.. How much do you know?"

"Everything."

Hunk sat silent, his face bright red underneath his hands. Pidge frowned, ashamed. "I'm sorry.. But it you did read my journal too."

Hunk looked up at her. "This was payback?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, I ... don't really know what to say? I'm really bad at words."

Hunk chuckled. "You think youre bad? THis is my THIRD language. I have to translate everything before I open my mouth."

"Yea, that sounds hard. But what was all of that other langauge? There was a lot of it in the beging, an then there little blurbs of it everywhere."

Hunk picked up his journal off the ground. "Thats Samoan. In the begining thats all I knew, but I do write some things in it in case someone.." he glanced over at pidge, "got ahold of it. Thank god for that idea."

Pidge rubbed the back of her neck. "Yea.."

Hunk sighed. "Do you wanna talk about what you read? You probably learned a lot about me in a short amount of time. Don't want you thinking I'm a phycopath or something."

Pidge sighed in relif. "Good, cause I have a LOT of questions that need some awnsering."

Hunk raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Ok, I understand "Tina" is reffering to your mom, but who is Tama? Your dad?"

"Yea, Tama is Dad in Samoan. Mom and Dad sound wierd to me."

...

So.. this is not the end of this. I want to have next chapters be experpts from the diary and Hunk talking about them with Pidge. I thought it would be cute, us learning all a little more about our baby boy hunk.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaaaack! I apologize for being gone for so long without explanation. Lots of drama and stuff, and I haven't had much time. I'll update some of my more popular fic's next, I just had a good idea for this chapter, you know? Love you guys!

"It's just my life Pidge. That's all."

"But you never talk about yourself, Hunk. I really want to more about you."

Hunk grimaced, then opened back up the book. "Ok, if you really want to know."

He squinted at a page. "It doesn't translate correctly and my grammar is absolutely horrible. But

I can try. Where do you want to start?"

Pidge flipped to a page in Samoan, one with little doodles of food in the corners. "What's this one about?"

Hunk read through the page quickly. "Oh, this is one of my early entries. I'll read it."

"Tina got a new job today. I rarely see her now. Tama stays at home all the time, and he seems pretty sad because of his leg. I try to make him happy, but it's really hard. But he does like it when I cook, so I'm trying to learn more recipes and stuff."

Pidge looked over at him. "So that's why you like to cook?"

Hunk smiled longingly."Yea. It seemed to make everybody happy."

"Why was your father upset about his leg?"

He sighed. "Tama was in the military, serving near our capital, when a bomber, the very first terror attack we ever had, exploded himself in a suicide. He lost his leg in the blast, and was unable to provide for our family, which was supposed to be his duty. We didn't care, just happy he was alive, but it messed with him on a mental level for a long time."

Pidge adjusted her glasses. "Do you miss them?"

"More than anything."

Pidge put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. But we'll see them again."

"How do you know that Katie? Nothing is promised, especially to us."

Pidge had never really seen this side of hunk before, he was always the upbeat one. She thought about it for a minute before replying. "Hunk, I don't know that, honestly. But for me, I tell myself I'm going to get home, because if not, I'm going to give up. Just like how we all say we know there's a God, but were always crossing our fingers hoping were right. Hope, hope, hope."

Hunk wiped his eyes and nodded. "I guess were alike in that fashion. I do that too. Let's talk about something else though."

Pidge hesitated, but looked at him. "I only have two more questions, if you're willing to answer."

He nodded. "Of course, I'll do my best."

She flipped over to the page with scribbles that said "KURON" on the front. "What is this?"

Hunk sighed. "Trust me, it's extremely unsettling and will make you feel horrible. You really want to know?"

She gulped and nodded. "All knowledge is good knowledge, as my father used to say."

Hunk flipped over the page and gestured for her to read. He got up, and grabbed his computer .

Pidge eyes widened more every word that she read. "Galra radio chatter? Shiro's eyes? Hunk, are you telling me...?"

Hunk clicked on a sound file and fast forwarded to a bookmarked spot.

"Operation Kuron is successful, sir. The clone has all memories and is fitting in well with the others. Clone is not sentient about its true self, and still will terminate itself if cover is blown. Voltron is completely oblivious about their so called "black paladin"."

Hunk pressed pause and looked over at Pidge, who was in complete shock. She blinked and said, "Holy shit.. What do we do?"

"Well, nothing now. What are we going to do? We have to wait until we can be certain. The text I'm doing tomorrow will prove it."

"What's the test?"

Hunk flipped over to some notes and things. "If his eyes truly are cameras, they have to send files back through to the galra. I'm going to try and intercept it. I'd do it now, since they probably have a constant stream of data, but my equipment needs to charge. Tomorrow we will have answers, so let's get back to this and try not to think about it."

Pidge snapped out of her trance. "Still up for the last question?"

"Hit me."

She flipped over to the page she scanned earlier. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Are you in love with me?"

is not working.

He knew this was coming, she read the whole journal. But that didn't mean confrontation was any easier. "uh...Quite possibly?"

He snapped out of it, realizing what he said.

"But if you don't feel the same, it's fine. I know it's completely out of line and could mess up our formation, so I can put feeling aside. I'm so sorry I shouldn't of-"

Pidge rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss him, cutting off his words. Hunk was in shock, but kissed back, enjoying the moment.

She pulled away after a second and raised an eyebrow. "Better?"

Hunk tried to make sense of the world around him, as everything was still not working.

"Much...Much better.."

She scooted over to him and buried her face in his shoulder. "This has been quite the emotional rollercoaster. I'm ready for bed."

Hunk flushed red. "Yea... it is getting pretty late huh." He glanced down at Pidge, and to his surprise, found the paladin asleep. He laughed quietly, being extremely careful not to disturb her. He planted a kiss on the top of her head, and focused on enjoying the moment.

...

I think I'll make an epilogue, years in the future after this. And yes, I did my research on Samoa, but Voltron takes place in a near future, so I'm going with it.


End file.
